The Locker Room Experience
by Chione-sama
Summary: the generation of miracles knows everything there is to know about basket, but what do they know about pleasure? In their 10th year of school, Akashi asks a question, but to find the answer the boys must decide; who is willing to take one for the team? Murasakibara agrees so bottom for Akashi's "experiment" while Aomine tops- Midorima and Kise participates as well.
1. Chapter 1

"You read what?" Aomine asked, his voice loud with astonishment and staring with unbelieving eyes at Akashi. It didn't often happen that the red headed leader of the generation said things with such dirty nature. Well, it had never really happened before, and the reaction to this first time remark made everyone of Teikou's Basketball delinquents turn their gazes to their captain.

"As I said," the redhead took his time, his face showing no sign of shame or embarrassment, "I read that males can only achieve a full body orgasm while stimulating the prostate" he finished pulling his t-shirt over his pale body, seemingly unaffected by this sudden statement. They had just finished a hard practice ten minutes ago and almost everyone, except Murasakibara, had gotten dressed after a quick shower.

"What kind of things have you been reading..?" Kise's look seemed conflicted between scared and intrigued, though the latter one seemed to be winning. Akashi merely smiled a little to himself before turning to the miracles, raising his voice: "Aren't you curious too? The text said that full body orgasms and normal orgasms are incomparable" He met the eyes of several of the miracles, letting the opportunity linger and the curiosity tempt.

"Why are you telling us this now, Akashi?" Midorima, who'd kept his voice to himself raised this question, his look not giving away what he was thinking as he looked at the boy genius. Akashi looked at the taller Shooting Guard, taking a second to evaluate him, before answering: "

"Why couldn't you just… You know, found a cucumber or something and do this to yourself?" The fragment in Kise's question was caused by an insecurity seldom seen in the blonde's eyes. "To fully see the effect of a full body orgasm I would have to be an observer, not a participant. Which brings out the next question-" Everyone in the locker room seemed to be holding their breath, even Murasakibara had quit munching at his chips, "Who will do it?". The steam caused by the showers suddenly seemed twice as dense, and the beating of their hearts seemed to echo through the confined space. Akashi had to keep himself from smiling, the wait itself showed that the possibility for the answer he was hoping was almost certain. "What?!" Aomine now stood upright, his body tense: "You expect one of us to just bend over and take your d**k up the a**?!" His voice rumbled against the walls breaking the former silence. "Aomine, aren't you listening? Akashi specifically said he wont be participating" Midorima seemed a bit annoyed at the loud outbreak of the marine player, "what difference does it make?!" Aomine redirected his shouts from Akashi to Midorima. "I wont take anyone's up the a**!", "Then you wont" Akashi said with his usual ease, calming the flustered Aomine. "Why us, Akashi?" Kuroko's voice came from nowhere, startling the already stressed Aomine. The rest of the group seemed surprisingly calm. "Well, it isn't like id ask just about anyone" Akashi seemed pleased with Kuroko's question. "I must agree, I find this quite fascinating. I will not participate myself, but I would be interested in observing." Five pairs of eyes stared at the embarrassed Midorima while one set had a satisfied look in them; and now for the rest.

"I am not up for this. I have not got any experience in this field" Kuroko announced with little embarrassment, but he did not seem all to negative looking at it. Now three of the generation was remaining; the blonde model Kise, The dark skinned badboy Aomine and the tall sugar-freak Murasakibara, who still hadn't put on any clothes, a good sign for Akashi. "What about it, Daiki," Akashi redirected the conflicted teens attention to himself, "you said you wouldn't bottom at all, but what about being on top?" The red and yellow eyes trapped Aomine's dark blue ones, forcing him to give an honest response. Aomine let his gaze fall and lifted his right arm scratching his neck: "geez, you wont give up on this, huh, Akashi" he said, one final blow from admitting defeat and surrender. "It would have to be someone with stamina, are you up for that, Daiki?" Everyone's eyes were glued to the master dribbler, he hesitated then sighed: "I guess".

One down, one to go- Akashi looked at the remaining two: his plan all along was to corner the two of them like this, this was his best chance of getting what he wanted. "So, any volunteers for the last role?" His eyes shifted between purple and yellow, searching for a sign of possibility.

Then he found it.

Murasakibara still hadn't put on any clothes, sitting comfortably on the bench and staring into nothing. "What about you, Atsushi?" The purpette turned his head slowly, not saying either yes or no, but waiting for something. "You will be guaranteed at least one orgasm and you wont have to do any work". The tall teen let go of Akashi's eyes, then said: "I want a blow job first, then I don't care as long as it doesn't hurt" he casually picked up another chip and ate- The others stared and Akashi put in the final piece in his puzzle:

"Kise" he needn't say more, Kise looked at him and swallowed hard. "I've never done that before" he said hesitantly, "no, but you probably have the most experience amongst us, plus you have a keen eye for detail" The compliment seemed to make the blonde braver, he furrowed his brows for a few seconds, then Aomine's voice sounded: "what, Kise, are you scared?" The challenge was obvious, and the look Kise gave Aomine was answer enough. The tension and rapidly building excitement in the group was undeniable, Akashi could feel the sensation of victory spreading inside him, then again, he never lost anything- things of sexual nature was no exception. 

Kise swallowed dramatically, but the usual childish behavior was long forgotten and before them stood a curious, testosterone dominated young man. "Well," the blonde's voice was serious, but hesitant, as if waiting for someone to reveal the embarrassing joke he almost fell victim to. When no one seemed in the mood to be joking, the blonde continued- "I guess, it's only mura-chi anyway?" His eyes reclaimed their usual confident golden gleam as he walked with determined steps towards their defensive weapon. Murasakibara lazily looked at the blonde as the soft skin of the model's knees hit the floor. His was curious, but he was nowhere near backing out. The blonde turned to look at the curious and tense bunch behind him, "I'm at least used to an audience, but I must warn you: I don't swallow", with that shameless comment which resulted in a flustered Midorima, Kise placed his delicate hands on Murasakibara's thighs- heat meeting heat and the gentle graze of the blonde's breath tickling the taller boy.  
>Akashi smiled. <em>All according to plan.<em> 


	2. Chapter 2- blow job

The blonde did everything he could not to seem too hesitant. After such shameless words and an attitude so bold it was almost arrogant he couldn't chicken out, but, truth be told: he'd never done this before. He hadn't even gone down on a girl; he was always the one receiving special treatment from those gullible skanks. The blonde pretended to shift his position a little, careful not to look anywhere specific (especially not at the awaiting task before him) while he tried to remember what those girls always did. He felt the gaze of his teammates behind him, but the most terrifying was that of the purple eyes looking down on him. Kise breathed in, closed his eyes for a moment and tried to forget about his hands warm against the damp skin of his friend- Izuma was her name. She'd given him the best blowjob he'd ever had, but how did she do it again? Oh. Right.

The pale well kept hands of the model slowly made their way up the other boy's thighs, fingertips tracing gently as they made their way up. Kise was right handed, so he decided to let the left one rest at the hard masculine hips of his teammate. His right hand gently brushed the soft skin of the purpette; skin that was usually hidden away was suddenly all exposed. He could feel the muscles tighten as his right hand inch by inch came closer to the awaiting member of Teikou's center. Even though it was flaccid Kise couldn't help but notice how big it was. _And it will only get bigger._ Kise was done taking things slowly.

He grabbed onto the base of the cock with his hand the way he would do with himself. Murasakibara gasped at the sudden feeling, but didn't seem anything but a little surprised. _And maybe aroused? _Kise got the answer to that question as he could feel the flesh in his right hand gradually stiffen. He slid his thumb up the shaft and loosened his grip to better move. Murasakibara had closed his eyes with his head resting against the wall behind him. He quickly slid his hand all the way to the head of the penis before slowly going down to the base again, the soft skin of the cock following smoothly. An almost non-audible moan came from the purpette. Was it weird that hearing the other boy moan encouraged Kise?

He steadied the cock at the base before he opened his mouth to start the real task. "Good you've got a big mouth, eh, Kise?" the blonde almost gagged before having taken any of the boy into his mouth, he'd completely forgotten about his little audience. "Aomine-kun, I think you made him lose his focus" the monotone voice of their shadow sounded. The tall, dark boy tsch'ed before going back to silently watching the show in front of him. What was he doing again? Kuroko had been right, he completely lost track of what he was doing. "Go on", Akashi's voice was gentle and encouraging, but left no room for arguing. Kise swallowed, let his breath out and opened his eyes.

"Ah" this moan was deep and genuine, seeming relieved that the blonde's lips finally engulfed the head of his cock. Kise sucked at the warm flesh inside his mouth while rhythmically stroking Murasakibara. "aahh", the moan was longer this time and Kise saw it as a thumb up for sliding his tongue underneath the corona. His hand continued to pump the purpette's cock as he experimentally flicked his tongue and hesitantly dared to take in more of the teen. He knew it was time to go deeper when he felt Murasakibara's hips buck forward. "hhnn, yeah" the words boosted Kise's confidence as decided to speed things up. His right hand joined his left in pinning the purpette's hips down as he slowly took in the other boy's length. It had to be at least eight inches. Kise could feel his eyes start to water, but he hadn't reached the base yet. Kise did his best to relax his throat as he went even lower. All of a sudden he felt the rough hair of the other's pelvis tickle his nose, and now he started going up again. "ah, ah" Murasakibara moaned even more as Kise neared the head again. He was starting to get the hang of it.

The other boys looked at the two without saying a word. They were utterly amazed at what was going on, but they didn't dare to show it. "Aaah" a particularly loud moan escaped Murasakibara's mouth as Kise picks up the pace, switching between quickly bobbing his head at the very tip of the penis and taking about half of it in his mouth. All the time Kise varied between sucking hard at the cock and licking around the places which seemed most sensitive. At one time he took his mouth of the tip and instead sucked hard all the way down the left side of the now rock hard penis. Murasakibara was panting hard and had his eyes closed tightly, an almost pained expression on his face as moans freely sounded from his constricted throat.

"mmhh, Kise" he moans shameless, trying to buck forward and succeeding a little. The blonde is too caught up to really notice and keeps going. "ahh!" Murasakibara moans even louder and the spectators can see his abs tighten as he neared climax. "Aaah!", without any other warning than an extra loud moan Murasakibara took a firm grip on Kise hair and forced him further down as he came. "hmpf!" was all Kise could gulp out before his mouth and throat was coated in Murasakibara's thick liquid. After a second Murasakibara's muscles loosened up and he let go off Kise's hair. The blonde immediately pulled off while coughing and spitting out white cum. After breathing in and out a couple of times, the blonde shouted "Murachin, what the hell?!" he gave the purpette a angry and surprised look. "What?" the purpette didn't seem to care at all. The others were surprised as well, but were far too stunned by what they had just seen to react. Aomine was first to talk, his body radiating an unusual nervousness: "Okay, what now? I can't just fuck him like that!" he tried to hide his feelings with a growl, but it came out like a whelp. "I'll take care of prepping Murasakibara, as I have read up on this, you just get yourself ready- you can do that much, right?" Akashi didn't even look at Aomine, but stared at Murasakibara- Now came the fun part.


	3. Chapter 3- fingering

Murasakibara was still leaning his head against the wall, exhausted and spent after Kise's blow job. Kise was by the sink washing his mouth while talking about them owing him ice cream and other stupid thing with a pouting voice, but under the pouting Akashi could hear that he was somewhat proud. Aomine was shifting around, arms crossed and brow slightly furrowed- it wasn't that strange, he had never fucked a guy before. The others were talking to Kise or watching Aomine and Murasakibara, their eyes shifting between the two as they knew what was coming.

"Are you ready, Atsushi?" Akashi was reaching inside his bag while talking to Murasakibara. "hmm" was all the purpette said, but his voice was consenting to continuing. Akashi turned back to the others and everyone was looking at him and what he held in his hand: a bottle of lube. No one said anything as they started getting impatient. They wanted to see how this thing would work. "Okay, Atsushi, could you move to this bench?" Akashi gestured to the long bench in the middle of the room, as it would be easier for Aomine to get access to the main attraction of all this. Murasakibara stood up lazily and shuffled over to the bench before slouching down on it. He spared Akashi the trouble of asking again and spread his legs. He laid down flat on his back, his left leg lifted up in a 90 degrees angle with his foot resting on the bench and his right leg outstretched and resting on the ground beside him. Akashi calmly moved to stand between the taller boy's legs, while opening the bottle of lube with a _pop. _

Murasakibara remained completely calm as Akashi put his left hand on the purpette's right leg and crouched down to come closer. He generously coated the fingers on his right hand with the transparent, sticky fluid and slowly reached towards the pink opening between the milky white legs, as if not to startle the awaiting boy. The spectators moved closer, Kise more shameless than the others as he had already taken his part in this strange and unusual event. Akashi talked with a comforting voice to the receiver as he carefully touched and rubbed his opening. "I'll start of slowly, and open you up finger by finger, tell me if you feel discomfort or pleasure", "hnn" was Murasakibara's response, showing that he understood. After circling the hole for a few seconds, Akashi carefully slipped a finger inside, not to far. Murasakibara wasn't showing any signs, so the red head continued, sliding his finger in and out. Akashi's eyes were so focused they seemed to absorb all that was in front of him, every muscle moving, the purpette's breathing, everything to execute this task as well as possible. By the time Akashi had added another finger and was moving slightly faster and much deeper. He occasionally searched around the walls, pausing the in and out movement to feel around.

"Are you looking for something?" Midorima broke the silent concentration. Akashi paused for a movement, before turning his head to look at Shooting Guard. "Actually, yes," He locked their eyes showing his determination "would you mind assisting me, Shintaro? My fingers are not enough". Midorima tried his best not to look too bothered or interested, but his blush gave him away. He didn't answer, but walked up to stand beside Akashi and crouched down. "Coat your fingers" Akashi shifted his eyes towards the lube, signaling for the green haired boy to join in. Midorima still didn't say anything, but did as the captain said. Akashi still had his fingers inside Murasakibara, now three of his small slender fingers were pumping slowly in and out. "Alright, Atsushi, I'm going to let Midorima take my place for a while, his fingers are bigger, but you're doing great" The compliment made the purpette grunt and prop himself up on his elbows to watch the show. He had gotten some energy back from the blow job and looked focused and interested, an unusual look for the Center.

"Since your fingers are longer than mine you will probably find it soon, just press against the walls. You will know when you find it" Akashi seemed confident as he moved to give Midorima more space. Midorima slowly let one finger slip inside and seemed absolutely absorbed in fascination as he moved it a little before adding another one. "Now go as deep as you can" Akashi gentle coached him on, seeming just as focused. "Like this.." Midorima was interrupted by a loud and surprised moan coming from Murasakibara. "ah, ah" He started panting hard already, his hips bucking slightly as he leaned down on Midorima's hand. "Well" Akashi didn't say more; he was looking at Murasakibara and urging Midorima on with a waving hand. Midorima swallowed before he repeated the motion inwards several times and the result had everyone speechless. Murasakibara's member was already becoming hard again as he panted harder. "Try to add another finger" Midorima followed Akashi's orders and added another finger. This had Murasakibara screaming, throwing his head back while his body was twitching with pleasure. As the fingers went deeper Murasakibara showed little signs of discomfort, he was sweating and heaving and his mouth was open while he panted. He was a mess, but he was moaning nonstop. Akashi realized Murasakibara probably was the best choice for this "experiment" as he would express his pleasure shamelessly. After a few more minutes Midorima's fingers were sliding easily in and out and Atsushi seemed more stabile, but still in obvious pleasure. Akashi turned to Aomine, who was staring hard at Murasakibara with anxious eyes, but behind that was something more: like… hunger? "You should get yourself prepared, Daiki" Akashi could barely hide his excitement- his plan was nearing completion. Midorima slowed his fingers and turned to look at Akashi. Everyone seemed even quieter. " Tchh, do you even have a condom?" This was meant to give him more time, but Aomine didn't expect for the captain to simply reach for his pocket and pull out the requested item. "Are you ready, Daiki?" Akashi asked again, giving the condom to the unsure boy. It wasn't that he didn't want to, seeing the panting and more than willing purpette giving everyone such a show after just a few fingers were too tempting and erotic. He wanted to, but was he really allowed? Aomine's eyes met Akashi's: _whatever I want? _Akashi felt happiness and almost sadistic pleasure rise inside him. _Anything you want._


End file.
